Summer Heat
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is reading in the grounds when she happens to see something that has a profound effect on her. What could possibly cause her such emotional turmoil ? Set during Minerva's first year as a Professor. MMAD.


Summer Heat 

_Set during Minerva's first year teaching at Hogwarts._

It was a sultry afternoon in early August, all the students had gone home for the holidays, and Minerva McGonagall was relaxing in a secluded area of the the Hogwarts grounds with a book.

It was the end of her first year as Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, and she was still very slightly in awe of Albus Dumbledore. Still not fully able to make the change from him being her head of house, to him being a colleague. Matters were not helped by the fact that despite her best efforts she found him fiercely attractive. As the year had gone on her dammnable desires had only intensified, so much so that despite Albus' evident wish to be friends she now did everything possible to avoid spending time with him.

It was partially for this reason that she had chosen this particular spot to read in. Ever since the holidays had started Albus had sought her company regularly, and she was finding it increasingly awkward to keep making excuses, espeicially when she was nearly certain that he knew she was lying.

As she leant against the trunk of a nearby tree Minerva did her best to focus on her book, but she kept getting interrupted by thoughts of Albus, of him kissing her, drawing her close and proclaiming his love. So far she had read the same page at least three times, and still had no idea what it said.

Hearing a strange noise Minerva peered over the hedge which surrounded her hiding place, then stifled a gasp at the sight that met her eyes. There stood Albus Dumbledore wearing nothing but a pair of velvet wine red trousers, his skin still damp from swimming in the nearby lake. His wet hair clung to his bare chest and shoulders. As Minerva watched captivated, he shook his head and droplets of water flew from his hair, to cascade onto his lightly bronzed skin where they shimmered like jewells. The sunlight glistening on his damp torso enhanced the outline of muscles that she had never noticed before, who would have thought he would look this good without his familliar robe.

Droplets of water traced a path down his chest like rain on a window pane. Minerva's eyes followed their descent, as her lips parted and she imagined her fingers trailing the same route down his golden abdomen, to the waistband of his rich velvet trousers. Unaware that she did so she leaned forward across the hedge. She knew she should tear her gaze away, he was the headmaster, her boss, he was ... glorious - warmth radiating from him like the rays of the sun, eyes as bright and blue as the summer sky, hair like flames, and glistening golden skin so smooth that she longed to caress it.

Joy radiated from Albus like the warmth that blazed from the sun, as he threw back his head and laughed at the bright summer skies, flinging his arms wide as though he would embrace them. Captured by the magic of how he gloried in life Minerva leaned further forward, to catch a glimpse of vivid sapphire eyes beneath a wave of fiery auburn hair. Her tongue drifted across her lips, as she saw the soft tufts of auburn that painted a path down his abdomen, followed their trail downwards, leaning precariously forward untill with a startled shriek she tumbled over the hedge and landed in a sprawling blushing heap at Albus' feet. Who stared down at her startled, then reached out courteously and helped her to her feet, brushing grass and leaves from her as Minerva grew ever pinker with shame, and was rendered silent by humiliation.

"Are you hurt my dear ?" Albus enquired anxiously, his hand still resting lightly under her arm.

Minerva shook her head, furious with herself she wrenched her arm from his grasp. She wished fervently that a hole would open and swallow her up, as Albus gazed at her quizzically. Swallowing the urge to run she offered the first excuse she could think of, "I was just helping Pomona find some plants ..." Minerva muttered as she blushed bright scarlet.

"Really ? Perhaps I can help ... what plants was Pomona looking for ?" Albus asked, his blue eyes twinkling in a way which Minerva found thouroughly disconcerting.

His delectably bare chest was a distraction and a delight. She could hardly think straight, and the small amount of Herbology that she had retained from her school days, seemed to have fled from her brain. Desperately she grabbed a large handful of some bright yellow flowers growing at her feet. "Oh, here they are now ... quite all right Albus, I have them now." She gasped, her cheeks flushing even redder in her shame at such a lie.

Minerva was so intent on looking anywhere other than at Albus, that she failed to notice how his gaze drifted across her flushed cheeks, and the golden flowers which shone against her skin like tiny suns. How a tender smile filled with longing played across his lips as his eyes sparkled intensely.

"Those are Dandelions my dear ..." Albus said lightly, as the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Yes of course they are ... I know that." Minerva answered.

"Pomona was just complaining this morning about them growing all over her herb gardens ... I really don't think she will want anymore ..." Albus said, in what Minerva considered his most annoying voice.

"I have classes to teach ! I can't stand here gossiping !" Minerva snapped, and turned to leave.

"It's Sunday my dear Minerva ..." Albus said softly, as his eyes sparkled in an infuriatingly adorable way, and the droplets of water adorned his bare chest like gemstones.

"Sunday or not I have work to do !" Minerva stated as firmly as she could, and before Albus could speak turned and swept away from him, doing her best to maintain her dignity and self control.

As she strode across the grass Minerva could hear the light footsteps of Albus following her. _'Damm him, why can't he leave me alone ?' _She thought as tears of humiliation and fury shimmered in her eyes.

"Minerva ... " He called softly, "Minerva .. I didn't mean to embarass you ..."

She had no intention of answering him. Instead she continued to march towards the castle, determined to seek the haven of her chambers.

"Minerva ..." His soft light footsteps drew closer. "Minerva ? Are you angry with me ? I'm sorry if I teased you ... Minerva ... please ..."

"Will you stop following me !" Minerva snapped, as she turned to face him. "What if anyone saw you dressed like that !"

"Then stop running away all the time !" Albus snapped back, as something unusual glinted in his eyes. "Every time I want to spend time with you, you always find a reason to avoid me. Did you think I wouldn't notice ? You've spent the last few months running away from me, untill all I can do is wonder what i have done to offend you so ..."

Minerva was surprised to hear a very slight tremor in Albus' voice, he sounded hurt, almost miserable. Hesitantly Minerva turned to face him. "Oh Albus you haven't done anything to offend me." Minerva whispered, "it's just ... it's just ... oh nothing."

His eyes were intensely on her, his hand so soft and warm on her arm, his very touch sending electricity shooting through her till she feared to loose all control. "How can you say it is nothing when it distresses you so, and causes you to avoid me ? I had hoped ..." Albus stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry Minerva, I didn't mean to trouble you, if you wish me to keep away from you then I will of course do so."

His shoulders drooped sorrowfully as he turned and walked away, it was as though all the joyous glorious light that had shone from him earlier had left him. Minerva could not bear to think that she had caused this. Before she could think twice she had called after him, "Albus ... What did you hope ?"

As Albus stepped towards her Minerva could feel his gaze burning into her, capturing her in it's spell. She jumped as his hand slipped into her's, his grasp was so tender and yet so powerfull. He was so close to her that she could scarcely breath, could feel the blazing warmth radiating from him like the glorious rays of the sun. "I hoped for you." He whispered softly, his words carressing her skin with a feather like touch that made her tingle all over.

Slowly his finger reached out to touch her still flushed cheeks, as though he marvelled at the feel of her. Light bright blue eyes that shimmered and sparkled with magic gazed intensely into her's asking her permission. The passion and love shining in her emerald eyes was all the answer he needed, and smiling softly he bent to kiss her tenderly.

The End.

_**Author's notes**_

_**An idea that simply wouldn't leave me alone, and kept jumping out at me over several weeks. I can't help but imagine Albus as being very handsome as a young man, with his auburn hair and blue eyes. **_

_**Please review, even if it's only a couple of words, it doesn't take much effort and is the best reward that writers can have. So if you've enjoyed this or it made you smile, please review, I love to hear from people what they think of my stories. Thanks. **_


End file.
